Uzumaki Family-Eternal Newlyweds
by specialnaruhina
Summary: WARNING: GAJE n ABAL-ABAL/Doujin Manga Inspiration/ All BORUTO POV/Bagaimana jika kalian memiliki orang tua yang telah belasan tahun menikah, tapi selalu merasa seperti pengantin baru? /Happy Reading Dear Reader/


**WARNING: GAJE DAN ABAL-ABAL..**

 **FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI DOUJIN MANGA..**

 **HAPPY READING DEAR READERS..**

Bagaimana jika kalian memiliki orang tua yang telah belasan tahun menikah, tapi selalu merasa seperti pengantin baru? Selalu bermesraan tak kenal tempat. Menggoda satu sama lain tak kenal suasana. Dan lebih parahnya, kadang mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tak pantas untuk dilihat anak-anak imut seperti kami. Namun sayangnya, adikku yang sangat disayang oleh Touchan ini, sangat menyukai suasana yang diciptakan kedua orangtuaku. Kadang dia merengek meminta persetujuan, kalau yang dilakukan kedua orangtuaku itu sangat romantis.

Apanya yang romantis? Bagiku itu tidak wajar. Dan sangat menggelikan, walau tak kupungkiri aku senang melihat mereka harmonis seperti itu. Tapi ayolaahhh…jangan melakukan adegan seperti itu di depan kami, karena kasihan adik kecilku ini mengharapkan calon suaminya kelak seperti Touchan. Ckckckck..apanya yang keren dari Touchan? Janjinya saja selalu tak ditepati. Kerjaannya dirumah malas-malasan dan tiada hari untuk menggoda Kaachan. Sampai wajah Kaachanku tercinta selalu memerah akibat ulah Touchan. Wajahnya, pasti jauh lebih tampan aku. Walau semua orang mengatakan kalau aku ini duplikatnya Touchan, tapi aku sedikit tidak terima. Karena darah Hyuuga masih ada di tubuhku,setidaknya aku ini cool, seperti paman Neji yang telah tiada karena melindungi kedua orangtuaku. Jadi tolong jangan samakan aku dengan Touchan. Meskipun aku bangga karena aku putra dari orang terhebat se-Konoha, Nanadaime Hokage. Cucu dari Hokage terkeren yang pernah ada, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakek Namikaze Minato. Malah aku lebih senang kalau dibilang lebih mirip kakek daripada Touchan.

Dan kali ini mereka berprilaku mesra lagi dihadapan kami, hanya karena Kaachan diberi misi. Sifat alay Touchan kumat. Ayolahh… yang memberi izin untuk ikut misi kan Touchan, kenapa sampai rumah malah merengek-rengek tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Kaachan. Kadang aku bingung dengan tingkah Touchanku ini. Jika tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kaachan, tinggal batalkan saja misinya, kan masih banyak kunoichi keren di Konoha ini. Masih banyak Shinobi pelacak di Konoha ini, meskipun tidak ada yang sehebat Kaachan.

"Hinata… aku mohon untuk jangan melakukan tindakan sendirian. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu" pelukan Touchan pada Kaachan tidak mau lepas. Padahal Kaachan sudah sesak napas karena pelukan erat Touchan.

Dan kali ini Touchan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang manik seindah bulan milik Kaachan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kamu tau kan, kamu itu wanita paling berharga di kehidupanku". Lagi…kata-kata gombal yang membuat Kaachanku semakin memerah. Kaachan terlihat malu-malu untuk menatap mata suaminya. Dan ini seperti remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"EHEEEMMMMMMM….". aku tidak kuat lagi menyaksikan adegan mereka. Sebelum bibir mereka menyatu, aku berdehem dan berjalan ke arah tangga dan melewati kedua orangtuaku. Memasang wajah cool yang kuyakini sudah memerah kini. Sedangkan Himawari dongkol ditempat, melihat ulahku. Karena tidak bisa melihat adegan yang dinanti-nantikannya sedari tadi. Kalau kedua orangtuaku, pasti sweatdrop ria, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei..BOCAH! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk memberi salam ketika masuk rumah.."teriak Touchan karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh kehadiranku.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab sekenanya "Sudah dari tadi kulakukan,kalian saja yang asik bermesraan seperti pengantin baru" .

Jawabanku membuat Touchan semakin kalap, dan Kaachan yang berusaha menenangkannya. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Touchan yang terus menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku, sedangkan Himawari masih tetap setia di pojokan tempat kami menyaksikan aksi kedua orangtuaku dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Sudah kukatakan tadi kalau Touchan suka menggoda Kaachan bukan? Bahkan untuk membangunkan Touchan, Kaachan tidak luput dari godaan. Dan itu membuat sarapan kami jadi lebih lama.

"Himawari..bisa tolong bangunkan Touchan untuk Kaachan?" pinta Kaachan kepada adikku yang lagi asik bermain dengan boneka panda kumalnya.

Dengan mata berbinar tanda setuju Himawari berlari kecil ke kamar milik kedua orangtuaku. Dan setelah lima menit berkutat membangunkan Touchan . Dengan wajah menunduk menandakan misinya gagal, Himawari melapor kepada Kaachan.

"Touchan tidak mau bangun,Kaachan. Himawari udah pukul-pukul pundak Touchan, nyanyi-nyanyi di telinga Touchan. Sampai nyabutin bulu kaki Touchan, tapi Touchan tetap tidak mau bangun" lapornya pada Kaachan dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil dari Kaachan yang sedang memasak.

"Hmmm..baiklah, kalau begitu biar Kaachan yang bangunkan" ucap Kaachan seraya mematikan kompor dan meninggalkan omelet yang belum sepenuhnya matang."Boruto, bisa tolong bantu Kaachan menuangkan susu ke masing-masing gelas, sayang?".

"Baik, Kaachan" jawabku sekenanya dan menuruti permintaan Kaachan.

Satu menit..

Tiga menit…

Lima menit…

Dan sekarang sudah sepuluh menit. Kaachan belum keluar dari kamar juga. "Kalau begini aku bisa terlambat ke akademi" omelku entah pada siapa. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampiri kamar milik kedua orangtuaku. Begitu pintu terbuka, yang kulihat adalah adegan yang tidak pantas untuk kami lihat. Karena Himawari sekarang sudah berada disampingku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata Himawari agar pikirannya tidak tercemar dengan hal-hal aneh.

Posisi saat ini, Touchan berada diatas Kaachan dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram tangan Kaachan. Dan dengan bibir yang masih menyatu, kulihat Kaachan kewalahan dan sesekali meronta agar terlepas dari cengkraman Touchan. Dan seperkian detik kemudian, hanya wajah memerah Kaachan yang kulihat dan Touchan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal berulang kali sambil tersenyum kikuk. Begitu menyadari kami berada di kamar mereka.

Aku geram dan menerjang Touchan, sampai Touchan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Jangan bermesraan di depan anak-anak kalian,DASAR PENGANTIN BARU ABADI!"teriakku.

Misi membangunkan Touchan berakhir dengan aku yang terlambat ke akademi. Kaachan yang masih memerah campuran kesal, marah dan malu. Dan Touchan yang terus menerus meminta maaf padaku dan Kaachan.

.

.

.

Dan ulah Touchan selanjutnya adalah kebiasaannya yang selalu memeluk Kaachan dari belakang. Entah itu saat Kaachan memasak, menjemur pakaian, bahkan disaat menyiram tanaman.

Bagiku tidak masalah dengan perlakuan Touchan yang seperti itu. Hanya saja pelukan itu berakhir dengan erangan Kaachan, wajah Kaachan yang amat sangat memerah dan tanda kemerahan di leher jenjang nan mulus milik Kaachan. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya. Karena mereka melakukannya membelakangi kami. Aku hanya bertindak masa bodoh bila mereka melakukan hal seperti itu.

Bahkan ulah Touchan ini pernah mendapat delikan tajam dari kakek. Dan berakhir dengan ceramah kakek pada kedua orangtuaku di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu kami sekeluarga menginap di mansion Hyuuga.

Sudah kukatakan sedari awal tadi bukan? Kalau kedua orangtuaku tiap harinya seperti pengantin baru. Bahkan aku ingat saat Kaachan mendapatkan misi. Dan kami ditinggal selama seminggu. Alhasil, tiap malamnya Touchan selalu hijrah ke kamar Himawari dan tidur bersama Himawari. Waktu kutanya, Touchan menjawab kalau dia sangat merindukan Kaachan. Dengan memeluk Himawari bisa mengurangi rasa rindunya,yang menyebabkanku bergidik ngeri. Dan hari-hari selanjutnya, kami bertiga tidur bersama di kamar Himawari. Karena aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal aneh pada adikku yang imut ini. Sedangkan Himawari, hanya tertawa senang karena ada yang menemaninya tidur tiap malam.

Setelah Kaachan pulang dari misi. Esoknya aku dan Himawari diantarkan ke mansion Hyuuga oleh Touchan, dengan alasan kakek merindukan kami dan meminta kami tinggal disana selama tiga hari. Aku dan Himawari sangat senang bisa tinggal beberapa hari di kediaman kakek. Tapi yang membuat Himawari merajuk tidak setuju, karena kami tinggal di kediaman kakek tanpa Touchan dan Kaachan. Dan rajukan Himawari berubah menjadi tawa tiga jari sembari mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Touchan. Yang menandakan itu adalah rahasia mereka berdua.

Aku tidak ambil pusing mengenai rahasia Touchan dan putri kesayangannya itu.

Aku tersadar ketika Shikadai datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sangat sibuk dan akan pulang terlambat selama tiga hari ke depan. Dikarenakan Hokage meminta libur.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Shikadai. Touchan libur? Dan menitipkan kami pada kakek? Bukankah kalau Touchan libur,seharusnya kami sekeluarga pergi keluar atau sekedar jalan-jalan? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke mansion Hyuuga dan mendapati adikku sedang bermain dengan beberapa pelayan di halaman.

Aku langsung menarik Himawari menjauh lalu bertanya " Apa yang Touchan katakan kepada Hima sampai tidak jadi merajuk?" Hima bingung menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Yang Hima katakan hanya rahasia berdua antara Hima dan Touchan?" tanyaku lagi tak sabaran.

"Ohhh..itu. Tapi rahasia Niichan. Touchan bilang tidak boleh dikatakan pada siapapun" jawabnya dengan muka polos.

"Hima kangen gak dengan Kaachan?" pertanyaanku dijawab dengan anggukan dan muka sedih dari Hima. "Beritahu Niichan, karena setelah ini Niichan janji akan membawa Hima bertemu Kaachan".

Begitu mendengar penawaranku, Hima langsung mengangguk semangat dan dengan polosnya dia berkata "Touchan bilang ingin membuatkan Hima adek baru,Niichan".

Dan aku hanya bisa cengok mendengar penuturan Himawari. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku membawa Hima ke rumah kami sebenarnya. Rumah yang didalamnya ada Kaachan dan Touchan. 'Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka bukan pengantin baru lagi 'batinku dengan menahan marah. Dan aku berjanji pada diri sendiri tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua orangtuaku bermesraan begitu tiba di rumah.

 **END**

 **Berhubung aku gak tau perbedaan umur Boruto dan Hima. Disini anggap saja Boruto berumur 10 tahun dan Hima 5 tahun.**

 **FAV,FOLLOW, REVIEW berupa KRITIK dan SARAN dari para reader tercinta merupakan suatu penghargaan terbesar bagi saya..**

 **TERIMA KASIH sudah membaca fic gaje ini,,,hihihihi**

 **See YOU in Next FIC ^^**


End file.
